For One Night Only
by Phantomgleek100
Summary: Shelby needed a way to meet her daughter, so she invited the New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline on tour. How will the rivals deal with being forced to work together. But first they need to get through a month of rehearsals. But how could the New Directions turn down performing in New York, no matter who with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or ****anything really.**

The strong rivalry between McKinley High's New Directions and Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline began in late 1993 when the New Directions, at the time named _the Singsations_ claimed the title of National show choir champions, leaving Vocal Adrenaline in second place. The feud was thought to have ended with Sandy Ryerson's appointment and the pathetic excuse of a group that was _Rhythm Explosion_. But apparently the feud was not really over, just dormant because when Shelby Corcoran discovered that William Schuester had taken over the post she became obsessive and merciless in her endeavor to the group of misfit kids.

It wasn't as if the New Directions were even particularly talented, while there was certainly some extraordinarily talented members, it was the legacy of the group, it was said that once the New Directions were at rock bottom without a chance of winning sectionals, the would begin to crawl back up to the top unidentified until they held the championship trophy in their hands. Such was the benefit of being the 'underdog' it made people pity them and want them to succeed. Vocal Adrenaline has been called many things but never has there been a doubt of there success.

It wasn't until Shelby had taken her two team captains to investigate at the Lima Ohio Sectionals that a crack began to form in Shelby's armor.

-Flashback-

_Shelby weaved through the hoards of people huddled together in the cramped lobby. She quickly spotted Jesse the co-captain leaning against the wall flirting with a pretty Jane Addams girl. She huffed impatiently and went over to attempt to force her male lead from misbehaving. _

_Appearing behind him, she cast a icy stare at the girl in front of him and coughed pointedly, instead of fear the boy slowly turned around and sent his mentor a blinding grin. _

"_Hey Shelby, is it time to go in or something" he said charmingly has low voice perfectly pitched due to the many years of vocal training. _

"_Daniel aren't you going to introduce me" the girl hinted disgruntledly. Shelby raised an eyebrow at the boy when she heard the false name he had chosen. He grinned sheepishly. _

"_This is my mother Beth, Mum this Angela"_

"_Alice" the girl squawked angrily before turning on her heal and storming off. _

"_Daniel?" Shelby asked with a raised eyebrow there was very little point of false identities, the Jane Addams girls weren't exactly known for their investigation skills._

"_I got bored, besides I'm wasn't going to give a potential criminal my actual name, she tried to steal my wallet four times" he said and quickly patted his jean back pocket to checked that she had not actually succeeded. _

"_Where's Andrea?" Shelby sighed. Jesse smirked and gestured across the room to where Andrea was leaning against the wall with a tall boy with a Mohawk blocking her in, a hand braced against the wall. _

"_Teenagers!" Shelby growled impatiently before storming over to the entangled couple, grabbing the girls hand dragging her away from the boy and back to Jesse. _

_The small group squeezed through the crowd into the back of auditorium; they quickly found their seats. The two kids were sat together behind Shelby so if one of them were recognised the others could still remain hidden. _

_Shelby turned around and gave her instructions. "You know the drill, for each group strengths, weaknesses and how we can beat them" The teens nodded._

_Minutes later the lights went down and bright, low budget stage lights were cast upon the stage. A middle-aged worn man stumbled onto the stage to introduce the first act. The Jane Addams Academy for trouble girls._

_Their first song was decent, perhaps a little stereotypical but the second was downright offensive. Several perfectly healthy girls rolling around in chairs that they were obviously unable to use properly, it was ridiculous. _

_Next __Haverbrook School for the Deaf took the stage and bellowed Don't stop believing which while being awful and off pitch was also rather heartwarming. This was a advantage Vocal Adrenaline really had to consider when evaluating their competitions, so many members were to quick to judge their competition and failed to take into account pity, charm and relativity. _

_The bell chimed for the short emission and Shelby turned around in her seat to talk to her students. _

"_What did you think?" she asked not wanting to steamroll them with her own views but rather hear it from less experienced audience people than herself and discover how much they picked up on. _

"_The Jane Addams girls rely to much on sexuality, they'd never win regionals even if they win this" Andrea stated confidently _

"_They used Hairography to distract from their voices, they don't have any particularly talented soloists and they obviously couldn't use their wheelchairs" Jesse muttered distastefully. _

_Shelby nodded in approval "Haverbrook?" _

"_They were off pitch but I suppose that's to be expected, isn't it? The pity may get them through Sectionals but I doubt they could get to Nationals on pity alone" Jesse drawled uninterested, as if the subject were below him. _

_Shelby smiled at them before turning around to face the front as the lights dimmed once more. _

_A bright spotlight was quickly thrust to face the door at the end of the aisle. A small dark haired girl ripped the curtains apart and began to sing Streisand iconic _Don't Rain on my Parade, _Shelby winced in fear of such a favorite of her being ruined by a untrained high school student. _

_But it wasn't ruined; the voice was clear, enchanting and familiar…_

_Shelby turned around to stare the girl as she passed, a set of expressive chocolaty brown eyes set in the shape of almond, a rather large nose that clearly showed her Jewish heritage, plump pink lips and dark brown hair that curled and reached past her shoulders. But Shelby could see herself in this girl, a complete stranger, the hair, the eyes, the strong jaw and that voice…_

_The nose and mouth, the strong characteristics of her face, Hiram. _

_Shelby mentally did the math her daughter would be around sixteen years now, this girl looked slightly younger with a small chest and her slight form. Yet still wasn't impossible. She has to be at least fourteen to be in high school as it was. _

_As the girl finished the song, standing on the stage proudly and introduced her group, Shelby opened her program and opened it to the New Directions page. She searched the page for Hiram's last name. _

_Berry…Berry…Berry. _

_Suddenly she found it _Rachel Berry-16_ and her breath hitched, the voice, the age, her appearance, even her name, it all fit._

_Shelby found herself feeling rather sick, she had to leave, she wanted to be alone, away from here, she wanted to forget. _

_But she couldn't._

_She couldn't leave not when the one thing she had been dreaming of for years was singing her heart out. _

_She wouldn't forget, she had spent years dreaming of this girl, becoming a mothering figure to some of her prized students, one of which was sitting behind her. _

_The group had now began a rather mediocre song, which while having a feel-good tone to it didn't show much technical skill, chorography or emotion. _

_As the New Directions finished and scattered of the stage there was another small intermission where the judges made their decision but this time Shelby didn't turn around to talk to her students she remained silent and hastily wiped a fear stray tears away from her cheek._

_All groups gathered on stage as the judges announced the winner. The New Directions had won. Shelby smiled as she saw her daughter jump up and down in happiness and hug a boy in a wheelchair as a tall boy walked clumsily towards the judge to collect their trophy. _

_The lights went up as the groups left the stage the New Directions left cheering, grinning and laughing and the other teams disappointed and angry. _

_Shelby stood up and turned around to see Andrea laughing at a slightly embarrassed looking Jesse. Jesse looked at Shelby with concern; she smiled and shook her head at him, dismissing the question on the tip of his tongue._

_A few minutes later the three of them were in Jesse's Land-rover on the way back to Akron. _

"_Shelby you should of seen Jesse during that New Directions girls solo, it was hilarious" Andrea laughed, Jesse groaned and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "It was like astonishment, awe, fear, anger and maybe I'm not sure maybe lust. Although she looks about fourteen Jess, I wouldn't recommend it" _

_Jesse groaned, "I was just worried about my completion at regionals, stop reading romances you're becoming a nosy pain in the ass"_

_Shelby laughed and allowed herself to be distracted from thoughts of her daughter._

_Where was she now?_

_Did she think of me often?_

_Does long for a mother as much as I do a daughter_

-Flashback end-

Ever since that day Shelby hadn't stopped thinking about ways she could meet her daughter, she had planned to sent Jesse to befriend her and arrange for them to meet but the idea was repulsive, manipulating her daughter, unnecessarily breaking her heart and using a seventeen year old boy who she considered a son as a pawn for her crazy scheme. The idea was doomed for failure. She wanted to meet Rachel, talk to her, befriend her before she became a mother or at least before the girl finds out.

But after Vocal Adrenaline defeated the New Directions at Regionals she had been thinking non stop but couldn't come up with a single idea, or at least was the case up until a week ago when she received a phone call from Vocal Adrenaline's sponsor, asking her to meet with their CEO discuss the terms and rewards due to Vocal Adrenaline win at Regionals.

-Flashback-

_Shelby walked through the reception of her sponsor, smiling at the receptionist. She knocked firmly at Mr Lawrence's door she heard a cheerful call for her to enter. She opened the door and strolled in, she smiled and regarded the man in front of her, she had never met her benefactor before, merely speaking over the phone or allowing the principal to deal with the financial matters of Vocal Adrenaline. _

_The man she had imagined was overweight, balding with a sweaty brow with a retracting hairline. The man in front of her was young, handsome, a head full of dark brown hair and a lean, healthy body. _

_She smiled at him and he returned a striking grin and gestured to the chair across from his desk. _

"_Mr Lawrence-" She began._

"_Please call me Ted" he smiled charmingly._

"_Ted, could please explain why I am here, this has never been necessary before" she said softly_

"_Ah yes" the man said smiling cheerfully, his voice transforming into professional tone as pulled out a grey folder from his desk and opening, pulling out several sheets of paper. _

"_As you are aware, show choir is very popular right now, last years Nationals were broadcast on live television and the ratings were very impressive and as Vocal Adrenaline won, there is a lot of positive press about it, about them people want to see more, National managed to sell out tickets in a day, which is almost unheard of for a school based completion." _

_Shelby blinked and smiled uncomfortably "I'm sorry is there a point to this" she said slowly _

"_My point is that I've had requests for performances in five large cities. Chicago, Boston, Los Angeles, Washington DC and New York" Ted said grinning wildly. _

"_When?" Shelby said sharply. She had to get every detail ironed out before she could even consider such a thing, she couldn't build up all her hopes for something that may not happen._

"_You're students graduate in may, correct?" Shelby nods quickly. "Nationals are on the 15__th__ of May this year, so the tour would start in the beginning of June starting in Chicago, then Ohio, Washington DC next, New York and then ending in LA" _

"_That's an awful lot to ask twenty-two teenagers" Shelby breathed._

"_Yes well, I'd recommend collaborating with another group, maybe the Warblers or Aural Intensity"_

_Shelby leaned forwards in her chair and blurted out "I want the New Directions" _

_Ted sighed, "Really? They've only ever won a Sectionals completion, they don't have much experience" _

"_I have my eye on some of them, particular members. The rest can waddle at the back for all I care" she murmured _

"_Very well" Ted conceded leaning back in his chair sighing. _

-Flashback end-

* * *

Rachel relaxed in her chair and rested her head on Finn's shoulder, he smiled and placed his arm around the back of her chair.

Mr Schue walked in and smiled. "We get another year!" he said dramatically and the glee club cheered, frantically hugging each other. Rachel shot up and wrapped her arms around her teacher who smiled slightly, pealing her off him; she quickly walked back and settled into Finn's embrace.

"That's not all." Mr Schue said grinning wildly, apparently we made quite the impression on Vocal Adrenaline's coach Miss Corcoran as she invited us join Vocal Adrenaline on tour, five cities including LA and New York"

Rachel gasped and squealed in excitement, Puck snorted, "Why should we help them"

"They're incredibly talented and they've been very kind inviting us" Mr Schue reasoned, a majority of the group remained unimpressed and sighed "You'd have time of school and it would spent in some of the greatest cities in America"

"Babes in bikinis in LA" Puck added raising his hand to high-five Finn. Rachel glared at the quarterback and he looked sheepish.

Mr Schue rolled his eyes and began to hand out forms, "I want it signed by your parents, my number is on there along with Miss Corcoran's if you have any questions"

**Please Review :) This my first Fanfic so please don't be to cruel. **

**Preview of the Next chapter **

"Right were going to test out your dance skills, starting with ballet, moving on to Tap, ball room, modern and then street." Shelby called loudly.

Rachel grinned and she heard Finn groan from his spot next to her, he detested dancing with a passion.

"Alright pairs, New Directions with Vocal Adrenaline members. Captains pair with each other please Jesse and Rachel, Andrea and Finn."

Rachel looked around to find her infamous partner but had no luck, she felt a hand coil itself around her wrist and spin her around.

"Hello Partner"

**The Next Chapter should be up in a couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, it means so much to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was half way through the chapter when my mock exam started and I was snowed under with work. I have a week off so hopefully my next update will be a lot sooner :)**

* * *

A week after both teams received the news of the dubious partnership, both groups reluctantly joined together for their first rehearsal.

Rachel sat silently in Finn's battered old truck as at the truck wheezed and slowly entered the Carmel parking lot. The atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable but not particularly peaceful. Rachel felt empty; she had everything she could have wanted six months ago. She was dating the quarterback, her fellow members actually liked her and she was about to rehearse for a tour that would take her to New York City.

Rachel shook the trespassing thought out of head and hopped out of the truck. Finn climbed out and slung a heavy arm around her neck, she spotted Kurt's Land rover and waved as he, Mercedes and Tina climbed out. As the headed for the large entrance to Carmel the others caught up quickly jogged towards them.

"You ready Berry" Mercedes smiled, as Rachel was about to respond with a positive comment about their future success she felt the full weight of Finn's arm and a nagging feeling in the back of her head so instead she settled for a smile and shy nod.

Kurt looked at her expectantly and as seconds past his look turned curious and drifted to Finn then quickly back to her with a knowing look before linking his arm through hers and gently tugged her away from Finn.

"I love the bangs" he grinned as they marched down the corridors "If you'd let me update your wardrobe you'd be perfect"

"Like last time" Rachel softly teased.

"Water under the bridge I hope and besides I've decided to give up on converting straight guys, especially my future stepbrother" he shuddered making Rachel Chuckle.

Their laughs quieted down when they entered the auditorium, despite viewing the auditorium several times during their spying stints a few months previously, the sheer enormousness of the room was still astonishing. The stage was probably twice the size of the one at McKinley, which could certainly explain Vocal Adrenaline's apprehension to rehearse at McKinley.

Mr Schuester was on stage talking to a pretty brunette woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. Mr Schue turned and grinned when he saw them.

"Shelby, these are some of my kids. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and then our captains Rachel and Finn" Rachel smiled and the stranger regarded her with an odd look in her eyes, before she forced a cold look onto her face.

"It's a dance rehearsal today, I presume you've brought dance kit" Shelby barked. They all nodded apprehensively "Good, changing rooms, wing stage right"

They hurried onto the stage hurried to their left except Finn who went to his right. Mr Schue quickly pointed him the right way with an embarrassed nod to the left.

As they entered the girls changing room parting with Finn, no one seemed surprised or uncomfortable when they saw Kurt enter. Evidently Carmel was less prejudiced when it came to homosexuality.

The small crowd quickly changed into their dance clothes, tied their hair up and headed to the door as a crowd of Vocal Adrenaline girls entered.

A stunning brunette spotted Rachel and rushed over grinning. "Hi I'm Andrea, I saw your performance at Sectionals, you were incredible."

"Thank you" she smiled shyly "You guys were really good at Regionals"

"I wasn't there, I was on vocal rest but thanks anyway" the girl laughed awkwardly "Piece of advice though, if your going to wear makeup make it waterproof being sweaty is bad enough, make-up running down your face is just too much, trust me I speak from experience"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled as Kurt began to tug her over to the sinks and mirrors to put the advice into action.

A few minutes later they were sitting comfortably in the audience, the others had finally joined them and were slouched down in their seats chatting loudly. Finn was engaged in a loud, slightly obnoxious conversation about football with Puck and Kurt was talking to Mercedes so Rachel took the chance to take in her surroundings.

Both groups were sitting in the audience with an aisle separating them. Rachel looked across the aisle at Vocal Adrenaline, her eyes scanned over them and she noticed how obviously athletic they were. They wasn't a sign of a disabled or overweight member but she supposed that was to be expected of a dance based group.

Vocal Adrenaline's Coach took to the stage and called out "Hello New Directions, My Name is Shelby Corcoran but that's Miss Corcoran or Coach Corcoran to you. Everyone up on the stage"

Rachel grinned and leapt up and skipped up onto the stage practically dragged her reluctant boyfriend to the stage.

"Right were going to test your dance skills, starting with ballroom" Miss Corcoran called loudly "moving on to Tap, ballet, modern and then street."

Rachel grinned and she heard Finn groan from his spot next to her, he detested dancing with a passion.

"Alright pairs, New Directions with Vocal Adrenaline members. Captains pair up, Jesse and Rachel, Andrea and Finn."

Rachel looked around to find her infamous partner but had no luck, she felt a hand coil itself around her wrist and spin her around.

* * *

_Jesse P.O.V_

Jesse spotted his partner across the stage and gracefully paced across the space separating them and gently turned her around by the wrist.

She wasn't a traditional beauty, she had a nose that was slightly larger than considered traditionally attractive, a rather large mouth and a small chest. However on closer inspection Jesse found several more appealing features, she had large almond shape eyes in a deep brown, plump lips which formed an adorable pout and slim form perfectly suited to being a dancer.

He smiled charmingly at her and watched her assess him herself before her eyes morphed into slits.

"You're the guy who threw eggs at Finn last year" she muttered coldly.

"Jesse" He said coolly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"He let out the air on my tires, I had to do something" Jesse said unapologetically "Why do you care anyway?"

"He's my boyfriend" Rachel hissed "And I'm a vegan"

"I didn't throw eggs at _you_. And your pathetic little teenage fantasy, really doesn't interest me. Let me guess you're the outsider, a dance student, you sing lead in glee club, unpopular, you're boyfriend was dating a cheerleader, but had a deep connection with you, so when his girlfriend dumped him-"

"He dumped her." Rachel growled and Jesse smirked condescendingly

"Whatever, so when his girlfriend dumped him, he eventually decided to go out with you, but still flirt with the hot cheerleaders, maybe even sleeping with one of them but he'll stay with you for a while but if he receives any offers from a hot cheerleader then he'd dump you in a heartbeat"

Rachel pursed her lips in irritation "That's an awfully detailed guess."

"I have my spies at McKinley" He smiled at her outraged expression "I saw you at Sectionals and I needed to know more. Your rendition of 'Don't Rain on my Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotion depth. But you're talented"

Rachel stared at him blankly "Do you have some sort of social interaction disorder?" she said coldly.

"No I'm just not a simpering teenage stereotype, if I want to say something, I do"

"You are such an ass" she groaned frustrated.

"Maybe you're just not used to constructive criticism" he chuckled. "We're meant to be practicing" he offered her his hand before sighing and snatching hers out of fresh air and placing it on his shoulder and grasping her spare hand in his "I'm assume you can dance."

Rachel nodded coldly followed his lead to the steady rhythm of a cheesy stereotypical romantic waltz "I don't see how your comments about my love life are constructive," she muttered "To me it just seems cruel."

His calm facade altered slightly and his face became more serious "I'm not cruel, I'm not saying this for no reason, I see a lot of myself in you. I want to help you. You're so naïve you can't see what's right in front of you"

Rachel gasped, offended "That's not true"

"Really, you're boyfriend is clearly flirting with Andrea and has been for minutes and you haven't noticed" he growled in frustration.

Rachel craned her neck to peak around his shoulder to see the smirking quarterback and giggling vocalist.

"I can talk to Andy if you want" Jesse offered "Make her back off. But I wouldn't recommend it"

"And what would you recommend" Rachel sighed

"Make him jealous" Rachel opened her mouth to object but he continued before she had the opportunity "I'm not saying he should walk in on us kissing or even flirting. He's obviously insecure about himself in certain areas, for example dance, if we were to work well together, he would consider me a threat"

"Finn's not like that." Rachel murmured.

"If he doesn't consider you working close with another guy a threat, then he's probably not interested in you at all and quit while you're ahead." he grinned in a patronizing way. Rachel sighed but didn't speak "If we were to have any kind of chemistry he would be distraught. Trust me"

Rachel considered him for a second before speaking "How far would we take this?"

"We would just dance and act like friends, make it clear to him that you could be with someone else if he were to make himself unavailable to you."

The song changed to a slow, seductive tango and Jesse beamed. "Perfect, Tangos are perfect for showing chemistry, give me a chance to make him jealous and if it doesn't work, I'll back off"

"Fine" Rachel huffed and allowed him to lead.

Jesse pulled Rachel forward so they were closer than before with less than a centimeter between them. She flushed a deep pink, which Jesse found strangely endearing and looked up at him. He flashed her an arrogant grin before twirling her quickly before pulling her back into position, Rachel kicked forward, her foot landing between his legs and he let her fight back against him before he grabbed a hold of her waist and whispered "Can I drive him mad" he smirked. Rachel looked at him nervously but slowly nodded. He grinned "Now you must look completely calm while I do this" she nodded and he lifted up her leg, bending it at the knee and placed it on his upper leg before dipping her low so her hair was brushing the floor, before raising her up again and reluctantly released her leg.

Rachel saw Finn openly glaring at them before whispering to Jesse "It actually worked" he smiled before turning her again.

A few minutes later Shelby called for them to stop and set in their pairs in the audience.

Now you're all acquainted and you've had some time to practice we're going to see what you can do. You will each come up to the stage and perform what you practiced two pairs at once, to take some of the pressure off." Jesse heard Rachel's breath hitch and her began knee bounced nervously. "Shall we start with our captains?"

* * *

_Shelby's POV _

Shelby watched as Jesse tugged Rachel onto the stage. The other couple were slightly slower. The boy Finn was rather reluctant but eventually after much grumbling allowed himself to be dragged onto the stage.

The pairs got into their starting positions and stayed still for a minute waiting for her approval. Jesse was holding Rachel very close to him, closer than was necessary for a tango but Shelby didn't comment as she moved on to the other couple. They were standing rather far apart, far to much for a tango which was meant to be a very intimate dance, she tutted before placing a thin book between them and pushing their bodies closer together and instructing them to hold it between them with their bodies to reach the correct distance.

She nodded to Mr Schuster who pressed play on the large stereo. A quick but romantic tango began to play. Jesse began to lead Rachel into a neat tango, twirling her a few times and even dipping her theatrically at one point. Finn and Andrea on the other hand were struggling; the tall oaf was shuffling to the musically uncomfortable and crushing Andrea's feet. While he was looking forwards, Shelby could spot his eyes traveling over to Jesse's petit partner with a jealous glare. '_Teenagers!' _

The song ended and the pairs scrambled off the stage nervously. Shelby walked onto the stage to give her feedback. "Alright. Jesse and Rachel, very nice, good technique, some nice moves the only thing I can suggest is tidying up your footwork a little but that would go away with practice. Andrea and Finn, You were a mess, you showed barely any technique and your footwork was abysmal."

Finn slumped back in his seat and his partner rubbed his arm in a comforting way. Shelby dismissed the pair as she moved onto the next pair.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

A while later when everyone was packing up to leave Jesse snatched Rachel's hand and wrote his phone number on it with a breath-taking smile and a chuckle suggesting that she should text him so they could 'scheme together"

When Rachel climbed into Finn's car he stared at the scrawl for a few seconds before huffing and pulling out of the car park.

Rachel popped open her phone and texted Jesse.

_Mission Make Finn Jealous is go-R x_

* * *

**Please Review, I cannot express how happy reviews make me. I'm not above begging. Please :) Also a reviewer mentioned wanting a Shelby/Will relationship and while this wasn't my original idea for Shelby romantically I do like the idea so tell me ****what you think. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quite a short update today, this chapter features more Shelby and Rachel than chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee etc. **

* * *

The next day was a Saturday yet Rachel was still obligated to go to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. Rachel groaned and rubbed her aching joints as she recalled the rehearsal the night before. Last night's rehearsal couldn't have been more than two hours long while today's would be going on from nine in the morning until six o'clock at night. Rachel cracked her neck in frustration before stepping out of her shower's warm spray.

As she opened her closet door Rachel bit her lip in her dilemma normally she would wear baggy comfortable clothing to dance lessons and rehearsals because it was more practical and comfortable. She didn't have anyone to compare herself to then, Tina and Mercedes dressed similarly to her and the cheerios were rarely out of the uniforms. However when Rachel was at rehearsal she found herself comparing herself to the athletic Vocal Adrenaline girls in cropped tops, sports bras and legging. She distinctly remembered Finn's wandering eyes on his scantily dressed partner. Rachel picked out a pair of black leggings and a black dress with lace sleeves, the dress ended a few inches above her knees and moved around her as she turned making the outfit perfect. She fixed her hair before nodding at her reflection in approval.

Rachel skipped down the stairs and hopped into the kitchen, she spotted her fathers sitting at the kitchen table, Leroy with a newspaper propped up against his coffee mug and Hiram had his laptop open staring into with a look of concern.

"Morning Daddy, Morning Papa" Rachel cooed kissing each of them on the cheek retrospectively.

"Morning Sweetie, you off to rehearsal" Leroy said cheerfully.

"Yes Papa, although I wish I didn't have to, my back still hearts from yesterday"

"But it will all be worth it when my baby's on the New York Stage in less then two months time" Hiram said, pulling away from his work and pulling his daughter into a one armed embrace.

"Oh did you get the tickets yet?" Rachel enquired happily

"I ordered them yesterday" Hiram beamed "Your first night in Ohio and you're last night in New York"

"You don't need to come twice Daddy" Rachel chuckled.

"Our little girl is performing in New York City. We wouldn't miss it for the world" Leroy chimed in.

"Ugh I gotta go or I'll be late," Rachel groaned dragging herself away from her fathers.

"I made you some Lunch" Leroy said gesturing to a brown paper bag on the table Rachel smiled picking up the bag and placing it inside of her pink satchel. She thanked her fathers with another peck on the cheek each before showing herself out.

Rachel climbed into her small car and began the drive to Carmel High.

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later found Rachel walked into Carmel High's enormous auditorium with a grin.

Jesse was sitting amongst a group Vocal Adrenaline members on the edge of the stage, he spotted her and grinned pointing at her, before his finger gestured like it was a hook beckoning her towards him. She rolled her eyes but walked over nonetheless, she hopped up onto the stage beside him and smiled cheekily.

"I see you've updated your wardrobe." Jesse smirked breaking away from his friends slightly and focusing on the petit ingénue beside him.

"I thought we were making Finn jealous" she smiled at the handsome boy beside her lazily.

"Huh, I thought you were trying to impress me" he smiled affectionately.

"As if." She muttered but she couldn't help the deep red blush that crept onto her face. Jesse grinned a brushed his thumb of her flushed cheek with a look of light satisfaction.

Shelby entered with a blonde women walking slightly behind her. "New Directions, this is Cassie, she is Vocal adrenaline's chorographer, and she will be working with you a little later on.

"It has come to my attention that we have wide range of vocal abilities and dance abilities and it's best to access that before we rehearse than after, I had expected better dance skills among the new direction but was sadly disappointed, I need to know more about your skills so I can figure out how to utilize you and present you in a flattering light." Rachel looked at Jesse nervously; he smiled back reassuringly and nudged her shoulder with his.

Across the room Finn raised his hand cockily "Shouldn't the Vocal Adrenaline lot audition as well?"

"If it is any comfort then yes any Vocal Adrenaline members who would like to prove their skills and possibly earn themselves some more solos can audition as well. Now since you have so much to say on the matter Mr Hudson why don't you start us off?" Shelby suggested coolly.

Finn swaggered onto the stage and stood center stage. "1,2,3 hit it" he bellowed but no music came.

'You didn't say which song, moron!" Jesse muttered, Rachel gave him a reproachful glare and the curly haired lead piped down.

"'I Predict a Riot' by Kaiser Chiefs" Finn muttered irritably.

_Watching the people get lairy  
It's not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking through town is quite scary  
It's not very sensible either_

_A friend of a friend he got beaten  
He looked the wrong way at a policeman  
Would never of happened to Smeaton  
An old Leodensian_

_I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot_

_I tried to get to my taxi  
The man in a tracksuit attacks me  
He said that he saw it before me  
And wants to get things a bit gory_

_Girls scrabble round with no clothes on  
To borrow a pound for a condom  
If it wasn't for chip fat they'd be frozen  
They're not very sensible_

_I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot_

_And if there's anybody left in here  
Who that doesn't want to be out there_

_Watching the people get lairy  
It's not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking through town is quite scary  
It's not very sensible_

_I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot_

_And if there's anybody left in here  
Who that doesn't want to be out there_

_I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot_

Finn finished his song and smirked at the audience as if expecting praise. Shelby sat up straighter at her desk and leant towards her microphone, "Not bad, you have decent basic skills but you're song choice didn't highlight much skill or show a vocal range." Finn shuffled off the stage awkwardly and went to sit next to an uncomfortable Mr Schue who immediately began to appease his male lead.

Rachel was about to follow her boyfriend when Shelby called into the microphone "Rachel if it's okay with you I'd rather we use you're time later for vocal training and testing out songs, as I've already seen you're abilities" Rachel nodded and sat back down.

Jesse rubbed her back comfortably and whispered "She does the same with me, it means she's intending to use us in group numbers and solos"

An hour had passed since Shelby had dismissed Rachel and Rachel had long since gotten bored and opened a book. Jesse found other forms of entertainment in finding ways of irritating Rachel. He played with her hair experimenting with how hard he could tug it before she got annoyed; he rested his head on her shoulder in boredom, played with her fingers etc. She glared at him and pointed at him threateningly put couldn't seriously be angry with him because it felt nice to have someone paying so much attention to her and he was doing it purely so he focus would be on him and she wanted someone to want that from her.

Eventually the auditions were over and Shelby was ready to rehearse with Rachel, she looked at the girl and nodded her head towards a small music room next door.

* * *

_Shelby's POV_

Shelby followed Rachel into the room and sat down at the piano "Shall we start with warm ups" she said smiling warmly. Rachel warmed up until Shelby was satisfied. "You have an impressive range, you're probably not surprised to know that you will most likely be the lead female soloist. You would be doing duets with Jesse, is that a problem"

Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment "No, we're friends"

"Hmm Friends. I think Jesse may have a slight crush on you" Shelby chuckled "the last time I saw him annoy a girl so much he was thirteen"

"I have a boyfriend…" Rachel murmur looking at her director with a nervous glance.

"I know Rachel." Shelby said comfortingly "I don't know how serious your relationship is but Jesse doesn't date, he never has. He's been with girls but as far as I know he's never been in a relationship, so if he tries to propose that to you, just know it's not a ploy. I've known him since he was twelve and I view like a son, so don't hurt him."

"We're just friends," Rachel squeaked "He's got this scheme about making my boyfriend jealous"

"Look Rachel, Jesse is a good kid and he is interested in you that way, then I will not separate you two, however if you lead him on further than you are willing to follow through on, you'll only hurt yourself and I don't want to see you hurt" Shelby smiled softly at her child. She realised she may have been slightly harsh but wanted her daughter, her only daughter to learn from her mistakes. Mistakes Shelby never recovered from.

"I'm not interested in a relationship with Jesse I have a boyfriend." Rachel burst "Is it so bad that I want someone to be on my side in all the crap going on"

"Do not swear at me I am you're coach first and foremost." Shelby glared at her, to Rachel Shelby was no more than a coach and if Shelby was put in a postion where she was unable to confess the truth to Rachel, it would cause Rachel more harm than good to speak to her directors in that manner"And I was simply pointing out that Jesse may not see the relationship the same way as you."

Rachel nodded reluctantly "Tell me more about Finn…"Shelby ordered softly.

"Finn is the high school quarterback, my co-captain of the New Directions…"

As Shelby listened to her daughter vent about her love life, friends and enemies she felt fulfilling warmth at giving her daughter advice and criticism. It felt good to finally hear her opinions on her life, know more about her interests, tastes and family. It both hurt and pleased Shelby to hear of Rachel's fathers. From the sound of things, Rachel adored her fathers, she wanted for nothing under their care however it did hurt Shelby to know that the loss of a mother hadn't greatly affected her.

Just as Rachel was packing away her sheet music a few words of thanks slipped out of her mouth that filled Shelby with so much hope and love that she may explode with the power of it .

"Thanks for this Shelby, it was nice to have some girl talk. I can't really openly talk about guys or sex with my Dads, their a little bit overprotective.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't want to drag the chapter on to much when ending it here felt right to me. I summed up the conversation with Shelby because I would like to show it in more depth from Rachel's perspective because I think it would be more interesting. Reviews are always amazing. Chapter 4 should be up in a couple of days. I have a blog which shows what the locations and clothes look like, there is a link on my Fanfiction Profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey a huge thank you to everyone who updated especially a guest reviewer who pointed out the HUGE flaw with the last chapter, I cut short a really important seen between Shelby and Rachel, so I've written it from Rachel's perspective in this chapter. So a huge thank you to Em for giving me a heads up. **

* * *

"Tell me more about Finn" Shelby order softly.

"Finn is the high school quarterback, my co-captain of the New Directions, he's popular and he gets all the male solos in glee club" Rachel smiled affectionately.

"How did you two get together?" Shelby probed.

"He was forced to join glee club and we did duets together, he was the only guy who's ever been interested in me." '_Or was._' Rachel finished in her head.

"That's how you got together?" Shelby raised a dubious eyebrow.

"No, he was dating the head cheerleader, she ran the celibacy club, most popular girl in school. You can see where I'm going with this" Rachel shrugged

"I remember girls like that from high school" Shelby sighed "What happened with her"

"She got pregnant" Rachel sighed, Shelby choked on her breath and began to laugh.

"The head of the celibacy club got pregnant!" she spluttered.

"Yeah, we found out it wasn't Finn's baby, so they broke up and we go together" Rachel murmured tucking her head into her shoulder.

"I dated a guy like him in in High school, his name was Patrick and he was on the hockey team. He was dating Samantha Parks and convinced me to kiss him under the bleaches, even though he was in a relationship." Shelby reminiscently "We 'dated' for two years until I found out he was dating my friend April as well. If a guy will cheat with you, he will cheat on you. Remember that Rachel."

Rachel nodded slowly and bit her lip. Hadn't Finn kissed her while he was with Finn? She banished the thought from her head and returned her focus to her coach.

"How's glee club. I bet you get all the Solos." Shelby smiled at her with an empty look in her eye.

"I get a fair amount, although Mr Schue sometimes gives them to the other girls to 'be fair' and 'make everyone feel special', which is ridiculous considering Tina couldn't even handle 'Tonight' from West Side Story let alone, some of the big Barbra anthems" Rachel huffed.

"He does seemed to pander to people's self esteem to much" Shelby responded thoughtfully.

"Everyone's but mine apparently, he won't tell Tina or Finn when they go off key but he'll call me arrogant, obnoxious and self obsessed"

"Mr Schue may not have been in your position when he was in Glee club, he seems to admire the underdogs like Finn." Shelby said comfortingly "You're too obviously talented, it's intimidating, it's not as endearing to people like him."

Rachel looked up at Shelby at nodded slowly.

"If you ever feel to neglected in the New Directions, then you are welcome to join VA. We'll need a new lead after Jesse goes to college next year anyway" Shelby grinned "But don't tell your teammates I offered"

Rachel smiled back tentatively, flattered by the offer but doubtful.

"So you like musicals?" Shelby beamed a ecstatic smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, my Dads got me into musical theatre as a fetus, apparently they played classical music into my mother's belly to probe me into becoming a dancer." Rachel laughed nervously. Shelby chuckled slightly and began to fiddle with her sheet music.

"What's your favourite musical then?" Shelby asked excitingly.

"Funny Girl" Rachel answered in a heartbeat "I adore Barbra Streisand, she's my idol"

"I loved her when I was your age" Shelby sighed, "I still do obviously. I thought that may be your favourite, I saw you at Sectionals, your performance was incredible"

"Thank you" Rachel blushed "Jesse said I 'lacked emotional depth'"

"Jesse rarely compliments people, he doesn't like competition" Shelby rolled her eyes at her male lead. "He's an arrogant sod, but if you can put up with him long another he'll come through" Rachel nodded but stayed silent, not knowing what she should say in that instant.

"Shall we try out some songs then" Shelby sighed breaking the silence. Rachel nodded and took the sheet music from Shelby.

Shelby placed the music on the piano in front of her and began to play.

_**Shelby**:__  
__You won't find him drinking under tables__  
__Rolling dice or staying out til 3__  
__You won't ever find him being unfaithful__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__You won't find him trying to chase the devil__  
__For money, fame, for power, out of grief__  
__You won't ever find him where the rest go__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Next to me ooooh_

_**Shelby**:__  
__Next to me ooooh_

**_Rachel and Shelby:_**_  
__Next to me ooooh__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__When the money's spent__  
__And all my friends have vanished__  
__And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

_**Shelby**:__  
__I know there's no need for me to panic__  
__'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Oh, the skies are grey__  
__And all the doors are closing_

_**Shelby**:__  
__And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe _

_(**Rachel**: Hard to breathe)_

**_Rachel and Shelby:__  
_**_When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling__  
__I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

**_Rachel (Shelby):__  
_**_Next to me (Next to me)_

**_Rachel and Shelby:__  
_**_Ooooh_

**_Rachel (Shelby):__  
_**_Next to me (Next to me)_

**_Rachel and Shelby:__  
_**_Ooooh_

**_Rachel __(Shelby):_**

_Next to me (Next to me)_

_**Rachel and Shelby:**_  
_Ooooh__  
__I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

_**Shelby**:__  
__When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

_**Rachel**:__  
__When everyone has lost their heads around us_

**_Rachel and Shelby:_**

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Next to me_

_**Shelby**:__  
__Next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Ooh!_

_**Shelby**:_

_Oooh!__  
__Next to me_

**_Rachel and Shelby:__  
_**_Ooooh_

_Next to me, yeah__  
__Oh woah!__  
__You will find him, you'll find him_

**_Rachel:__  
_**_Next to me_

_**Shelby**:__  
__Next to me, yeah_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Next to me__Rachel and _

_**Shelby**:__  
__Next to me yeah yeah_

**_Shelby:__  
_**_Next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Next to me ohh yeah_

_**Shelby**:__  
__Oh yeah__  
__Next to me_

_**Rachel**:__  
__Next to me_

**_Rachel and Shelby:__  
_**_Yeah__  
__You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_**Shelby**:__  
__Yeah__  
__  
_

Shelby stared at Rachel with an almost heartbroken expression before breaking her gaze and shuffling her papers back into a neat pile. "Your breathing techniques need work, shall we try it again from the top?" Rachel nodded and sighed exhausted as the tinkle of piano keys began again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rachel left the choir room and entered the auditorium to see everyone in a circle on the stage. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Schuster, What is going on?" Shelby enquired irritably.

"We're getting to know each other better" he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sitting next to a bored looking Finn.

Shelby rolled her eyes "I'll start trying to draw ideas then" She said and marched over to her desk and began sorting through enormous piles of sheet music balanced on her desk.

Rachel sat down next to Jesse and looked around the circle. She tugged on his sleeve slightly and he turned his head towards her smiling slightly. "What's going on?" She asked curiously.

''Your coach is working on team building stuff." He drawled bored and began to fiddle with her fingers again.

"Okay, would anyone like to perform for us, show us what you can do" No-one raised their hand "Rachel?" Mr Schue tried desperately.

Jesse looked at Rachel who shrugged. He leaned in and whispered "Do you want to duet with me and make the ogre jealous" she bit her lip to avoid laughing and allowed him to pull her up from the ground.

Jesse tugged her over to the piano and sat down on the stool, leaving half of it empty for Rachel who promptly sat down.

"Oh good, a duet" Mr Schue mumbled as Jesse pulled out a folder from the music cupboard, he began ruffling through the sheet music until he found one song and pulled it out, he shut the folder and tossed it onto the piano. He jogged over to Rachel again and propped up the sheet music on the piano and began.

When Rachel heard the first the first few notes she turned slightly pink.

_Jesse_

_I've been alone with you inside my mind__  
__And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times__  
__I sometimes see you pass outside my door__  
__Hello, is it me you're looking for?__  
_

Jesse grinned challengingly at her and she returned the look as she joined in. _  
_

_I can see it in your eyes__  
__I can see it in your smile__  
__You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide__  
__'Cause you know just what to say__  
__And you know just what to do__  
__And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_Rachel_

_Ohh yeahh..._

Rachel began to lightly play a small harmony on the piano.

_Jesse_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_Rachel_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Both__  
__Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_  
_And I wonder what you do_  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart_  
_For I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying ... I love you_

_Is it me you're looking for?_  
_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_Jesse_  
_And I wonder what you do_

_Rachel_

_(wonder what you do...)_

_Jesse_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Both_

_Or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart_  
_For I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying ... I love you_

They finished playing and Rachel looked up to see a mixture of reactions from their teammates, Kurt was gaping, Santana was smirking, Mr Schue looked nervous, Shelby was grinning from her seat in the auditorium. Finn looked furious, he was glaring at the pair with such hatred; Rachel flinched away from his gaze. The phrase_ 'if looks could kill'_ sprang to her mind, it seemed quite relevant to the situation.

"Amazing guys" Shelby spoke into her microphone "There's a high chance you'll be performing this in the Concert, it was incredible"

Rachel smiled shyly and sat down on the floor with others, Jesse plopped down next to hair and whispered into her ear "Your boyfriend is glaring" she elbowed him, pushing him away from her and mock glaring. The older boy smirked and waved sarcastically at her boyfriend.

Tina got up to sing next and Rachel slouched slightly as the girl began to once again slaughter _'Tonight'_

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight." Cassie screamed as the group behind her stumble to keep up. The were dancing to '_One'_ from 'A Chorus line' because it was "So easy a toddler could do it"

"Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!" Rachel was trying as hard as she could to keep up with her teacher but she was exhausted.

"Good, Rachel. But more energy" the instructor barked "Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!"

Rachel pushed more into the dance after Cassie shouted at her, the beat sped up slightly and she began quietly counting aloud to help herself keep the rhythm.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight"

"Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!"

"You look like a constipated Rhino with one leg!" roared Cassie, in the reflection of the mirror Rachel could see the tall blonde women screaming into Finns ear before marching away.

"Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Right! That connects with...Turn, turn, out, in, jump, step. Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch." Rachel pushed herself further and she felt a drip of sweat trickle down her forehead.

"Got it?... Going on. And...Turn, turn, touch, down, back, step, Pivot, step, walk, walk, walk."

Cassie continued, "Separate into groups of fours, boys and girls apart. First group Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Andrea. Go!"

Rachel followed the routine as she felt herself being watched by the others, she counted quietly so people wouldn't hear her.

As she finished the short routine she felt relief wash over when Cassie told them they could sit down.

She gulped down her water and rested her head against the wall as she watched the other girls struggle through the routine. As the other girls finished the routine it was now the boys turn.

Jesse stood proudly at the front of the first group and pulled the routine off perfectly before collapsing on the floor next to Rachel. He drained his water bottle and relaxed against the wall.

Finn was in the next group, waving his arms and legs around like a spider being drowned, Rachel flinched at every mistake he made. Eventually the routine ended and Finn received a withering glare from Cassie.

"Alright if I don't call your name you can go home. Finn, Noah, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn. Everyone else can go" Rachel waved goodbye to her friends before picking up her stuff and leaving.

"I'm going to go practice my audition for tomorrow." Jesse muttered saying goodbye.

"Wait!" She called and he turned around "What's tomorrow?"

"My NYADA audition" he said nervously. At her blank school "It's the best performing arts school in the country."

Rachel beamed happily "That's amazing Jesse. Good luck" She said reaching up to hug him.

"Thank you, I'll text you if anything happens" he smiled tiredly.

"You better" she pointed threateningly before grinning, "I gotta go. Good luck"

* * *

The next day Finn came over to spend 'quality time together' meaning he came to feel her up while she tried to carry a conversation with him.

Her Dads were out, having dinner with some friends, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching a film. Well not exactly 'watching'.

Rachel groaned in discomfort as Finn's heavy form landed on top of hers and almost gagged as the boy thrust his tongue into her mouth. She scrunched up her nose as she felt a dribble of Finn's salvia slide down her chin. She felt his hand pat her stomach and crawl upwards so she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. To her horror she felt the other one crawl into the place of the other. She felt something poking her leg and threw herself away from her in disgust. How had she ever wanted make out with him if it was like that. Was he capable of thinking of anything other than sex? She wouldn't be like Quinn and trade Sexual favours for acts of human decency.

Finn opened a blurry eye and looked at her, as she wiped away his salvia from his cheek. "Rachel, why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't want to have sex!" she screeched

"Why not? Don't you love me?" He challenged and Rachel rolled her eyes at his immature tactics. "Come on Rachel, everyone's done it, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"How do you know? I thought you had never had sex!"

"I haven't" he said quickly

Rachel's eyes turned to slits and was about to challenge him when the doorbell rang, she stormed out of the room and flung open the door.

"Rachel?"

Jesse stood there with red, puffy eyes and a heartbroken expression. "Miss Tibideaux said I wasn't good enough. 'My breathing techniques was flawed'" he muttered miserably. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and let him cling her to him as much as he wanted.

As his grip loosened enough for her to drag him inside and sit him down on the couch.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn glared at her "Why is he here?"

"His audition didn't go very well" Rachel glared at him. Finn's face turned a puce pink before storming out.

"That was a pretty well executed storm out." Jesse chuckled.

"Do you want to watch musicals or something " Rachel offered and Jesse and nodded weakly, Rachel went over to the TV and set up 'The Phantom of The Opera' before sitting next to him on the sofa. He grabbed her hand and went back to playing with her fingers to force himself to relax. He rested his head on her arm and allowed her to comfort him. She stroked his hair gently.

That was the first time Rachel comforted him after a disappointing audition and in the years to come he returned the favour several times.

* * *

Finn Hudson parked his battered truck in the drive of the Lopez home in Lima Heights and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Hey Finn" Santana smirked "Can I help you?"

"Do you… um wanna get a motel room or something"

"Why bother?" she teased and he sighed "My parents are out of town, do you want to come in?"

Finn nodded and followed her into the house.

* * *

**Thank you. Please review**


End file.
